ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild One
(Against a lake background, Takashi Edwards says "This is viewer-supported JOTO-TV and JOIT-TV." as a blue/red bar flips in with Ni-JOTO, JuGo-JOIT, and the NHK logo on it.) Shugo is trying to get her makeup artist to get it right. "Not aluminum powder, you idiot! Aluminum paste! You know, that crap that doesn't get in your lungs like powder because you can't inhale it!" The makeup artist, young special effects makeup trainee Haruki Korematsu, took a look at the makeup he was applying and saw it was fine and powdery, not pasty. "Gomen nasai," he says before putting it up. He then put his hand in an aluminum solution to test whether it was powder or paste and correctly assumed it was aluminum paste before presenting it to Shugo. "¡Gracias!" an exasparated Shugo said, spitting saliva everywhere except Haruki and the aluminum paste. Haruki was like "What?" Shugo then asks, "Did you know I take Spanish?" "Uh, no, actually." When Haruki finished applying the aluminum paste makeup, Shugo got up and walked up to the cameraman, American exchange student Gore DeMille, telling him, "Okay, Mr. DeMille, I'm ready for my closeup!" After the picture was taken, Shugo said, "Next!" Akira Izumi, who had been cast as Dorothy, had his picture taken as a costume reference as Shugo left the photography section of the performing arts section of Isuten Junior High. Something was on her mind. Outside, I don't have much talent, but inside, I've got plenty of talent. When my play finally hits the stage, I'll give it my all like always! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (OP: "Hopscotch of Love" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Today's episode "The Wild One" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Lady Marilyn was most patient with Zero for the time being: "Go ahead, Zero. Report. I won't punish you if you say you failed again." "Very well," Zero says. "I tried attacking Hot Topic, but this Cure Nirvana character threw coins at me. Worse, another member of Pretty Cure has awakened. Name of Cure Stradlin, if I remember correctly." "Yes. Go on." "In short, Pretty Cure is getting gradually stronger." Lady Marilyn says, "Any place you would like to invade?" Zero says, "I remember going by the Bel Airium once, and I saw a poster for a concert to be held by a Hyosuke Holic. Since he's so popular, girls everywhere in the Tri-Cities will go see him. Especially girls from the school those brats go to." Lady Marilyn says, "Excellent. The two girls won't dare transform in front of other students." Zero says, "There's something bugging me about one of the girls. She's called me Apple Jacks or something like that twice. She says I'm his coal mining brother." Lady Marilyn says, "Must be the gear you're wearing." Zero says, "Yeah, and I put a hood over my head to honor this Apple Jack character." Lady Marilyn asks, "Afraid of being kidnapped by him?" An indignant Zero shouts, "Hey! who would want to kidnap their own brother for saying his name? I just don't want to run that joke dry this early in the series!" "Very well," Lady Marilyn says. "May Mansonia be with you." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- While a karaoke CD is playing nearby, Shugo is singing "If I Only Had a Heart" from The Wizard of Oz. At that point, the recording had a female voice asking, "Wherefore art thou Romeo?" "Nice voice!" Shugo stopped the CD and saw Sakura standing there. "nuqneH, Shugo." "nuqneH, Sakura." Shugo then proceeds to say, "That's not all I can do musically. You see, I took guitar lessons while on vacation in Tsukimiya a few summers ago. I still practice every day and even teach myself a few guitar solos every now and then." Sakura takes a pad of paper out of her leather jacket pocket and writes the following in pencil: SHUGO KINO VOCALLY TALENTED GUITARIST Shugo notices and asks, "Are you trying out for the journalism club?" Sakura says, "No, actually. You see, a couple of days ago, I got the bright idea to form my own heavy metal band. I talked it over with Rizuka at Hot Topic, and she said she'd be glad to join as the rhythm guitarist. "What I've written are the musical qualities you have. You see, I'm looking for a lead guitarist. You know, to do the guitar solos and all that jazz. Would you be willing to join?" Shugo says, "I'll give it a thought. You see, Hyosuke Holic is trying to come back from elimination from Nipponic Idol, and he wants me to perform with him at his comeback concert at the Bel Airium. He's more pop oriented, but I can handle any form of pop and rock on guitar. "I also write songs as a hobby I had back when I was a kid. One of them was a blues song called Hopscotch of Love." Rockin' hard at the Bel Airium Belting out a big solo I see a mosh pit forming nearby Getting to be dangerous, oh no Now the lead singer's Gonna keep goin' on And before you know it Inside the mosh pit They push each other with brawn See the singer with his woman Hoppin', not standing' In a hopscotch of love Yeah, a hopscotch of love Sakura applauds. "I can't wait to use that as one of my band's songs!" Shugo assures her, "If all goes well, that song and a few others I wrote might make it ono your band's debut album." "Thanks." With that, Sakura leaves, writing this on her pad of paper: ALSO A GIFTED SONGWRITER JUST A HOBBY, BUT WHAT THE HELL? Sakura closes her pad of paper and sticks it back into her leather jacket pocket. Just as suddenly, a strikingly handsome boy in regular clothes passes by. Sakura's heart skips a beat. Could it be that the Hyosuke Holic has come to Isuten Junior High? Shugo plays the track "If I Only Had a Heart" from the top. "Excuse me, lady, but do you by any chance happen to be Shugo Kino?" Shugo stops the CD then and there. She notices the boy and is elated. "OMIGOD! HYOSUKE HOLIC AT ISUTEN JUNIOR HIGH! How could I be so lucky?" "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Hyosuke says. "It was fate that eliminated me from Nipponic Idol, and it's fate that got me searching for rock musicians to help out with my comeback concert. Are you Shugo, the girl I called over the phone about that concert?" "You've got the right person!" Shugo exclaims. "How did you know my musical talent?" Hyosuke says, "Er... well... I saw you at the guitar shop taking guitar lessons back home in Tsukimiya a while back, and when I was planning this comeback concert, I remembered you." Shugo asks, "When's the concert?" Hyosuke says, "2:00 PM Saturday." Shugo pulls out her cell phone and says, "I'll call my mom. Maybe she'll let me perform onstage if it's with the Hyosuke Holic." She then proceeds to dial 555-3842. The following is the resulting conversation. "Moshi-moshi?" "Hi, mom. Could you drive me over to the Bel Airium on Saturday afternoon? You see, I've got an obligation to play guitar for the Hyosuke Holic, and he's famous." "Sure, as long as you two don't do anything dirty. What time do you want to be there?" (Shugo asks, "What time should I be there?" Hyosuke replies, "1:30 PM.") "1:25 PM." "Sure, I'll drive you there. We'll leave at 12:45 PM. The Bel Airium's... um... a half hour away." "Arigato!" "Dou itashimashite!" "Sayonara!" Shugo turns to Hyosuke. "Mom says it's okay for me to perform with you. But you need to keep your act clean both on and off stage." Hyosuke says, "I've only selected for the setlist those songs that are 100% clean, and I'm not a guy you should really be worried about." "May fate bring a talent scout along for you." "Arigato!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Saturday, 1:25 PM. A 1982 Isuzu Bighorn pulls in in front of the Bel Airium, and out steps Shugo. She gets her guitar case and amp out of the back, and the car pulls into the parking lot. 1:30 PM. Shugo is backstage to begin rehearsals. Little did she know that Zero was watching, waiting for Hyosuke to slip up. Hyosuke did slip up, saying, "My voice is fine. I ain't worried about Candle Jack or Harry Warden or any of that cr--" Before he could complete the sentence, Zero snuck up on him at high speed and yanked him away, tying him up. The drummer, a Ryou Honda, shouted, "You can't take our boy, you cheap Candle Jack imper--" Before he could complete his sentence, Shugo put her hand over his mouth as Zero said, "I'm gonna need more rope." Shugo shouts, "Back off, You-Know-Who! But first, give us back our singer!" At this, Zero possesses the amp with his Akumana. But just as quickly, rakansen was applied to it. Shugo sees Cures Nirvana and Stradlin, who had transformed in a restroom prior to the concert. She says, "I could kiss her!" "Well, well," Cure Nirvana says. "If it isn't--" "NO!" Nirvana remarks, "What? I was just going to say--" "NO!" Hyosuke shouts, "Don't say it!" Nirvana asks, "Don't say what?" Shugo shouts, "Don't say what he said!" Nirvana asks, "You mean don't say Candle Jack?" At this, the Akumana charges and hits her. A shocked Shugo asks, "Sakura, why did you say his name?" Nirvana gets up and says, "At least I'm not tied up or anything. Anyway, come with me." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Eyecatch 1: Rizuka and Shugo are jamming when Sakura runs past them and grabs the microphone. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) (Eyecatch 2: The camera goes between Isuzu on her bass and Taiko in her drum kit and stops when Sakura with the microphone is in view. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- In the dressing room, Nirvana, Stradlin, Shugo, Rocky, and Poppy get inside before Nirvana closes the door. Nirvana says, "OK, we haven't got much time, but Rocky said there's three more of us, after myself and Rizuka here." Shugo asks, "Why did you drag me in here?" Nirvana says, "I'm not guaranteeing you're a Cure like myself and Rizuka, but it's up to you to save Hyosuke Holic." Shugo asks, "And just how do you expect me to save the day and prove myself to be like you big damn heroes?" Rocky gives Nirvana another stylus-operated cell phone, and Nirvana throws it to Shugo, who catches it and asks, "What should I do with this?" Nirvana says, "Just swipe the stylus and the words'll come to you, OK?" Shugo swipes the stylus across the screen and shouts, "Pretty Cure Musical Transmutation! Go!" As Shugo transforms, Nirvana and Stradlin exit. When the transformation is over, the new Cure steps out and proclaims, "The bilingual rebel against Mansonia, I am Cure Hendrix!" Cures Nirvana, Stradlin, and Hendrix then say, "This is Pretty Cure!" Zero is shocked to see Hendrix standing there. "Another of the guardians has appeared already? Boy, am I in deep trouble!" Hendrix then pulls a knife out of Hammerspace and runs to Hyosuke. She cuts the rope to free him. Hyosuke asks, "Who are you?" Hendrix says, "I am Cure Hendrix." Hyosuke doesn't believe her. "What?" Hendrix says, "Hyosuke, it's me, Shugo. I was urged by my friends to save you--and in effect, your comeback concert." Hyosuke isn't the least bit stunned to see one of his backup players was a Cure. He simply said, "Arigato." Hendrix says, "Dou itashimashite." Hyosuke says, "Be sure to change back before the concert starts, OK? Those hot pants are too sexy for your own good!" Hendrix says, "Don't worry! I'll make sure Candle Jack here is sent packing befo--" Before she could complete her sentence, the Akumana attacks her, but she saw it coming and shielded herself, going back only a few meters. "God, I'm so resilient." Zero says, "You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when I'm through with you!" Nirvana throws Hendrix some of the coins she had picked up in the interim and says, "Quick! Use rakansen!" Hendrix is confused: "What's rakansen?" Nirvana facepalms and says, "Ever seen the NHK series based on the Heiji Zenigata legend? Do what he does." Inspired, Hendrix aims the coins and throws them at Zero, temporarily stunning him. Hendrix then takes Hyosuke and the rest of the backups and rushes them into the dressing room. Hendrix says, "It'll be all over before you know it. I promise you, in here you'll be safe from harm until that guy is sent packing." Hyosuke says, "I'm counting on you, Shugo. Do it for me, OK?" Hendrix says, "Got it." She then shuts the door. Turning to Zero, she says, "Outside in the cold distance, a wildcat did growl. Three riders were approaching, and the wind began to howl." Zero says, "Funny, I thought there were two riders." Hendrix says, "Well, I just hopped along for the ride." "Well," Zero says as he pulls a gun out of Hammerspace, "so long." Hendrix didn't need to be told to use her finishing move. As Zero took aim, she pulled a guitar out of Hammerspace. Playing a short guitar solo, she shouts, "PRETTY CURE SOLO BLAST!" The loudness and suddeness of the solo eliminates the monster. Before leaving, Zero takes revenge on Hendrix and shoots her. She drops instantly. "NO!" As Zero leaves, Hyosuke bursts out of the dressing room and rushes to Hendrix's side. "I can't believe she's dead," he finally manages to say. "Cheer up," Nirvana says. "If she really was dead, this would be a very short fan series." At this, Hendrix's arm moved, and she reached into her abdomen and removed the bullet, which was barely sticking out. Hyosuke is amazed. "How brave of her to singlehandedly remove the bullet by herself!" Hendrix says, "I guess being a Cure comes with a heavy price. You can get severely injured while fighting, maybe even killed. But just for you... I'm willing to take that risk." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The house was packed, and Hyosuke, Shugo, Hikaru Morikawa (the keyboardist), Ranma Ishikawa (the bassist), and Honda stepped onstage at noon. Shugo was wearing a T-shirt at the time, so her bullet wound didn't show, not even on the outside. Before the concert begins, Hyosuke says, "Today, something strange happened. I was nearly kidnapped, and my guitarist, Shugo Kino, was nearly killed. However it'll take more than just bullets and rope to thwart this concert. "Today, I met a growing Pretty Cure group kinda like the one I had hired to be my bodyguards awhile back. This concert is dedicated to these fine girls." When the first song, "Just Be Friends", starts playing, Shugo starts playing her guitar as the bass, drums, and keyboards kick in. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Before Shugo gets back into the 1982 Isuzu Bighorn, Sakura asks her, "Hey Shugo, would you be willing to join my band? You can be the lead guitarist." Shugo's mother, Ayaka, says, "It would be an honor if my guitar-loving daughter accepted your offer. Shugo, I advise you to accept it." Shugo says, "OK, count me in." Then she gets into the Bighorn, which then drives off. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (ED: "Raw and Wild" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Next episode preview) SAKURA: That's a cool instrument, Isuzu. ISUZU: Thanks. SHUGO: You can pluck the strings like a guitar. ISUZU: Thank you, I like experimenting with this bass and would like to go electric. SAKURA: Maybe you could join my band if you get the chance. ISUZU: Can't the offer wait until the end of the episode? SAKURA: Jeez, sorry. Next episode: "Rockin' and Rollin' All Classtime"! We're coming live and loaded!